zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Eyegore
Eyegores are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are large, powerful stone statues with one eye. Eyegores usually remain dormant as a statue, but when it senses Link's presence, it springs to life, much like an Armos would. The Eyegore's eye is its only vulnerable spot. If Link hits an Eyegore while its at statue form, it will recoil him. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Eyegores were officially named Rocklops in the English translation of A Link to the Past, though their name in Japanese (AIGÔRU), is identical to the Japanese name of the Eyegore of Majora's Mask. Eyegores are found in the Eastern Temple, Desert Palace, Tower of Hera, Skull Woods and Ganon's Tower. Eyegores come in green and red varieties. The green form is vulnerable to the sword though it is quite durable. It is very weak to the Bow and Arrows. The red form is stronger, faster moving, and vulnerable only to the Bow and Arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Eyegores are similar to those from A Link to the Past. They are located in various dungeons on Koholint Island and are green in color. While they show high endurance while trying to run into Link, they are quickly disposed of if shot in the eye with an arrow. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] Only two Eyegores can be found in ''Majora's Mask, both in Stone Tower Temple. One can be found on a bridge blocking Link's way when the temple is normal, and the other can be found on the reverse side of the same bridge when the temple is inverted. Eyegores will activate when Link approaches, and begin slowly advancing across the bridge. After reaching a certain point, they will quickly retreat back to where they started. The first Eyegore Link encounters will attack by slamming its hands on the ground when Link comes close enough, sending up several rocks that will also damage Link if they fall on him. When Eyegore does this, its eye turns yellow for a moment, and can be damaged, with arrows and the Hookshot being the easiest to hit the eye with. Link can also shoot a Light Arrow at its eye at any time, stunning it and leaving its eye vulnerable to attack. The second Eyegore that Link encounters behaves exactly the same way, but also uses a new attack; pausing and firing three consecutive beams from its eye. These beams aim at the ground a set distance away, progressively farther with each beam, and send up boulders that will damage Link. Link cannot pass an Eyegore on its bridge; if he makes any attempt to do so, the Eyegore will attack him with its hand, knocking Link back even if he is blocking with his shield. If Link attempts to pass an Eyegore while it is stunned, it will instantly recover and knock him back. Upon the defeat of the second Eyegore, a Treasure Chest containing the Giant's Mask will appear. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Eyegores appear in Death Mountain and Talus Cave. Link must shoot them in their eye with multiple arrows to defeat them. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Eyegores are much faster than their previous incarnations. They are found exclusively in the Desert Temple and can be disposed of with two arrows. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Eyegores can be found throughout the Castor Wilds marshlands as well as the Fortress of Winds. When Link first encounters them, they are immovable obstacles. If Link shoots one in the eye with an arrow, however, it will awaken and jump slowly toward him. Firing another three arrows at the awakened Eyegore's eye will kill it. If Link has obtained the Light Arrows from Gregal, it is possible to defeat them in one fully charged shot. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Eyegores appear in various dungeons and come in red and green varieties. Although they may be defeated by simple sword strikes, they are weak to arrows. Red Eyegores drop red Rupees, and very rare blue Eyegores exist, dropping blue Rupees when defeated, similarly to Hyrule Guards and Tauruses. Gallery File:Eyegore.jpg|An Eyegore in Majora's Mask es:Eyegore Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies